


Feelings

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys' Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi, underage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble. One shot. Third of anime and game. Favorite cuties too! Idea was taking from Shugo Chara one shots.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Kudos: 4





	Feelings

_Disclaimer: I don't own A3! game, or its characters. Just this fan fiction._

_Feelings_

Sitting alone in his shared room space, Muku was listening to music. In his mind he based the lyrics for someone he was deeply in love with. Yuki Rurikawa.

Yuki was in the living room finishing up touches on a cute outfit. The outfit was for Muku. He asked him few weeks ago, he'd wanted him to try it on soon as it was done.

_"It should be done by the end of the month." Yuki tells him._

_"So you need me to model your finished work?"_

_"Yes please. If it's not to much trouble." Yuki pleads. He gives Muku the cutest pouty puppy face._

_"...o--okay.."_

Yuki would gather his things putting them away. What he had finished was laying on the bed. His mind was elsewhere when remembering that memory from earlier in the month. He needed to call up Muku. He does so through text.

_'It's finished can you pass by my room.'_

Muku was too wrapped up remembering the lyrics, not realizing his cellphone was buzzing. Soon as he sat down on his bed he feels it from his buttocks. Letting out a small yelp getting himself right back up. 

"Oh right, I forgot my phone was here."

Noticing a unread text. He looks over it. Sighing few times realizing it was from him. Yuki. He nervously falls off the bed.

"It's done already.."

He pandered what he should do next. Knowingly he had to go to his friends' room. Shaking his head he goes there. 

"He should be coming by the door very soon." Yuki exclaimed to himself.

The cute outfit laid on the bed untouched. He smiles at the hard work he has done with his own hands. A sudden knock disturbed his thoughts. "I'm here, Yuki-kun."

Jumping off his chair, he opens the door. Smiling happily grabbing Muku's arms. Once both males were in the room. Together alone not much was said. They looked at each other, smiling nervously. Well for one of them it was a little nerve wrecking.

"You should remove your clothes."

Muku shyly looked away taking off his shirt. Yuki's eyes widened not expecting him to undress. In front of him too. It shouldn't matter as they were males. Both had dicks too. Nothing should be uncomfortable between the long time friends. They known of each other's sexual preferences too. Loving men and supporting each other through it all.

"You have such a nice toned body, Muku."

Yuki helps him with the feminine looking dress. He smiles twirling him around specially. 

He blushed looking away covering his face. Yuki giggles kissing his cheeks. "Thank you as always Muku." The quiet young man uncovered his face staring at a beautiful smile coming from him. Yuki. Of all people, why did he have to be too close to his face? His heart pounding as it's about to come out of his chest

"Do you like?"

"Yes...it's very nice.. as always..." He stutters a bit.

"Do you want to take it off?"

"No! You worked hard on it. I'd like to keep it on for a bit." 

Yuki was pumped. He loved the response he was giving back. There, he took few pictures with his camera phone. Muku knew he couldn't fight that. Trying cutely to strike a pose just for him. 

"You're to adorable."

"As are you! I like you so much.." He blurts out. 

Yuki wasn't shocked by it. He just held Muku into his arms. Taking few selfies with the two. An unexpected picture taking too. Yuki clasps Muku's opened lips with his own. Giving the younger man a shiver as he returns it hungrily. 

The boys were lip locking till one of them pulls away. Needing a breather resting their heads onto each other's.

"This was too good."

"What was? The kiss or confession?"

"You can say both." Yuki shared.

The two young boys continued on with another lip lock. This time with Muku undressed as the cute feminine dress he wore sat on the chair. Yuki and Muku were all over each other's faces and bodies.

What got the enjoyment the most for Yuki. It was making out in Tenma's bed.

The end.

How was it? Please leave positive or negative feed backs. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.


End file.
